Retaining rings used in turbine assemblies are generally loaded radially outwardly in an inside diameter groove. The ring has to be collapsed in to allow the assembly of the part to be retained. If the ring is not flexible enough, the ring may plastically deformed and, thus, jeopardize the integrity of the assembly. In use, rotation of the retaining ring in the inside diameter groove may cause premature wear of the ring.
There is thus a need for a new retaining ring arrangement providing flexibility and safety in the handling and transportation of a rotary assembly during manufacture and overhaul.